The present invention is a system designed to sense leakage in plumbing pipe systems as well as water damage and other intrusions to piping systems at their onset, to locate the source of the leakage, and to promptly alert its operator, so as to prevent flooding, loss of energy or of water, and destruction of plumbing.
To be effective, a water leak detection system requires adaptability as to the placing of the sensor devices, and the microminiaturization necessary in the placing of the sensors in remote locations, as well as simplicity in installing the device. The prime element in the system is the sensor, which, acting by itself or in tandem with numerous sensors, should be able to sound an alarm once there is any evidence of undue increase in moisture in the form of a rise in humidity proximal to the sensor. What is unique in the water leak detector is that it alerts the operator to the source of leakage as soon as the leakage arises, such as the leakage from piping joints, pipe corrosion or stress, or intrusion by burglars. The importance of the current art is that it may be placed a pipe level rather than floor level, and typically responds several hours before any of the prior art will react.